fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Grand Adventure
The Grand Adventure is a musical fantasy crossover film. It served as the fourth installment of The 100 Acre Wood Prequel Series. Plot As the story opens - Winter turns into Spring and the Forest became so beautiful. On a Farm - there lived a lovely cat named Mewsette who falls in love with her beau Jaune Tom an accomplished but shy mouse catcher. One day Mewsette left the farm and sets off on an adventure to the town of Nottingham after listening to the Humans stories of going away to someplace far far away (Over the Rainbow). Along the way - Mewsette befriended a kind hearted rodent whose name was Timothy Q. Mouse who was following her. Meanwhile - Goofy Goof discovered that The Sheriff of Nottingham (a wolf who works for his boss Prince John) schemed to take Goofy's son Max away from him and burn down their house (If They wont pay taxes). So - Goofy takes Max on a road trip outside of town to run away from The Sheriff. Along the way - They joined up with Jaune Tom his sidekick Robespierre - Little John a fun loving bear and his comrade Phil the Chimpanzie together (On the Open Road). At a Lake - Goofy and Max encounter Bigfoot who threatends to eat them alive. However - they escaped. The next day - Jaune Tom and his friends had arrived in Nottingham and they began Searching for Mewsette. Meanwhile at The Archery Tournament - Mewsette encounters a con-cat named Meowrice (the Money Cat). Unbeknownst to Mewsette - Meowrice is grooming her to be the Princess Bride of Prince John (an evil lion who took over Nottingham after tricking his brother King Richard into going on a crusade). As Jaune Tom entered the tournament - Sir Hiss the snake and Meowrice's group of Shadow Cats discovered him - but gets stopped by Friar Tuck who traps Hiss in a barrel of Ale. Jaune Tom wins by flying right through a Target. But he is blown by Prince John who orders the Sheriff to execute him with a Sword. Just as the Sheriff is about to strike Jaune Tom down - Little John the bear threatens Prince John into releasing Jaune Tom - starting a battle between Jaune Tom's friends and Prince John's soldiers. Robespierre Jaune Tom Little John and Phil retreat into town and continue their search for Mewsette. Meanwhile - Prince John and Sir Hiss plotted another trap to capture Jaune Tom. On a rainy night - Meowrice brought Mewsette to the castle of Nottingham. He told her that she was going to marry Prince John. But Mewsette refused to marry a vile old bad tempered tyrant. Mewsette escaped Prince John's castle and decided to go home. When Meowrice and his henchmen followed her - they end up running into a bulldog who chased them away - presumably killing them all. Sad terrified and homesick - Mewsette wished to be back on the farm (so did Timothy) as she sings her solo (Over the Rainbow Reprise). The next morning - Jaune Tom and Robespierre finally found her and Jaune Tom admitt that he truly love her so much. So the three cats (including Timothy and Little John) journeyed to a Waterfall to enjoy the view. Little did they know that Goofy and Max accidently fell into the river with their car and were heading toward the falls. Suddenly - Prince John came out of nowhere with his club (now bursting into an insanity frenzy) and attacked Mewsette by chasing her up the cliff. He knocked Jaune Tom off the edge. But Jaune Tom got back up and the two fought until finally - Jaune Tom clobbered the evil lion by sending him tumbling down the waterfall to his death. However - Max rescued Goofy with his Fishing Pole and they used their tent as a parachute. The next day - Goofy and Max returned to town and meet Roxanne (Max's girlfriend) who had discovered that Max danced on stage with the rock singer Powerline (Eye to Eye). Mewsette and Jaune Tom get married - much to the delight of Friar Tuck and Timothy. King Richard was there to celebrate with them too. Goofy - in the meantime - was fixing his car. but gets blown upward when it explodes - but safely falls through the porch roof of Roxanne's house and is introduced to her by Max. The tale concludes with Timothy saying He is So Goofy. Cast of Characters *Jaune Tom - the main protagonist *Mewsette - the deuteragonist *Robespierre - the tritagonist *Goofy - the secondary tritagonist *Max Goof - Goofy's son *Timothy Mouse - a friend of Mewsette's. He was both the narrator and a supporting protagonist *Little John - a large bear who is best friends with Jaune Tom and Robespierre *Prince John - the main antagonist *Meowrice - the secondary antagonist *The Shadow Cats - Meowrice's minions *The Sheriff of Nottingham - the tertiary antagonist *Sir Hiss - the quaternary antagonist *Roxanne - Max's girlfriend *Bigfoot - the minor antagonist *Friar Tuck - a friar who is another friend of Jaune Tom's Trivia *a sequel The Grand Adventure 2 takes place about ten years after the original film. It follows the adventures of Tom Cat (the son of Jaune Tom and Mewsette) and Jerry Mouse (cousin to Timothy Q. Mouse). In the story - Tom and Jerry encountered Scooby Doo the dog who works with The Mystery Inc gang and they teamed up together to save the life of a vixen from an undercover poacher. Category:The 100 Acre Wood series Category:Crossovers